In order to mount lighting sources on a substrate such as a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) it is possible to use a fixing system with a screwing action. This solution, however, may result in a non-uniform pressure distribution, so that the thermal interface properties and the heat transfer are not distributed uniformly over the contact surface and may worsen with time.
In order to perform a mechanical and/or thermal connection it has also been proposed using more than a single component or complex structures.